Reflections Chapters 1-9 (more coming soon)
by JessicaLynn
Summary: Morgan, the daughter of a prominent political figure, is enrolled at Horizon after her life spirals out of control. Morgan's arrival creates tension with the Cliffhangers.


HIGHER GROUND: REFLECTIONS  
  
The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved-loved   
for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves. -Victor Hugo  
  
CHAPTER ONE: DESPIRATION  
  
The Banisters were a wealthy political family and their house   
reflected it. It was a two-story, brick home built in the most prestigious  
neighborhoods. In the circular driveway waited a black Mercedes. Due to   
the many acres of land the Banisters owned, the gardener came daily to tend  
to the grounds.   
  
While the exterior of the home reflected flawlessness, it did not  
reflect the pain that was endured inside. Morgan was the tainted young  
woman. At seventeen, she struggled with typical teenage issues, but in   
her heart she held a great secret.  
  
Her bedroom reflected her former self. It was filled with many   
trophies and medals. In the corner sat a vanity set with many pictures   
surrounding the frame. On the pale, yellow walls were several balloons   
reading I Love You and Just Because. In the center of the massive bedroom,  
was a canopy bed made from mahogany.  
  
In contrast to the impeccable room was a very disheveled looking   
occupant. Hanging face down and halfway off her bed, was Morgan. Her   
unwashed, strawberry blond hair covered her pale face. Her designer clothes  
were unclean and wrinkled.   
  
As it was timed, Morgan's radio started to boom, I hope you had the  
time of your life. As the song repeated the chorus, a near empty bottle   
of scotch slips from Morgan's once perfectly manicured fingers.  
  
Downstairs, a very neat and prim, Mrs. Banister carries her glass of  
scotch up the stairs toward Morgan's room. She turns to Peter and says   
with distaste, "She locked herself in her room two days ago. I swear, I   
just don't know what to do with that child! I tell you, her father spoils  
her!"  
  
"Mrs. Banister," Peter questions, "What exactly do you know? Has she  
seemed depressed lately? Has she changed any of her normal habits?" Peter  
follows her up circular staircase.  
  
Mrs. Banister takes a moment to contemplate the situation, "Up until   
about six months ago, Morgan was the perfect daughter. She was always   
perfectly groomed, had impeculate manners, she was the star of her school!   
But now, she stays locked up in that room! Do you realize the extent of   
our embarrassment when the school called to tell us that she has been   
truant and is on the verge of being expelled!"  
  
"That just doesn't happen overnight, Mrs. Banister. Do you have any  
reason to suspect drug use?" Peter asks carefully.  
  
Mrs. Banister turns on Peter with astonishment, "Mr. Scarbrow, my   
husband is a candidate for state representative. We cannot have an addict  
for a daughter."   
  
Peter mentally registers her comments. He interrupts Mrs. Banister's   
tirade, "I just need to know what to expect? Has she ever tried to harm   
herself? You or your husband?"  
  
"Of course not," Mrs. Banister huffs, scoffing at the notion.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Mrs. Banister points out Morgan's room.   
Peter slams his hand on the bedroom door and yells, "Morgan, this is Peter  
Scarbrow from the Mount Horizon School."   
  
At the sound of the knock, Morgan lifts her dark, blue eyes toward   
the door. She has dried, smeared mascara running down her checks. Morgan   
slides off the bed and stumbles to the door. She quietly turns the knob   
to check if it is still locked.  
  
Listening at the door, Peter hears the knob turning, "Morgan, your  
mother and I would really like for you to open the door. She's very   
concerned about you not coming out ..."  
  
Mrs. Banister interrupts, "I've called your father, Morgan, you   
know how he hates to be interrupted at work. He had a very important   
campaign speech to give today! You know how much this means to us!"  
  
Peter gives the mother a sideways glance and whispers, "Threats are   
not going to work. We need to make her feel safe. There's a reason she's   
not opening the door. We need to give her the choice to walk through that  
door or have that door opened for her."  
  
"Listen, Morgan. I'm just here to talk." Peter says to the door,   
"But it'll be difficult through the door. You are going to have to make  
a choice because I'm not leaving any time soon."  
  
Morgan stares at the door and begins to desperately pace the room.  
Her heart pounds in her chest. Her thoughts race, "Who the hell is Peter   
Scarbrow? And why is he here?". Morgan catches a glimpse of herself in the  
mirror of her vanity set. She lowers herself into the cushioned set of   
the chair. Pictures of her life surround the mirror's frame. Morgan pulls   
a picture from the frame. The picture shows happier times. The memories   
rush back to her. "This is after the conference win," she reminisces.   
She lays down the picture of herself, a once beautiful young woman with  
a porcelain complexion, laughing with a group of football players. The  
players thrust a golden trophy high in the air.  
  
Morgan eases another picture from the frame. It shows her wearing a   
pageant formal with her strawberry blond hair curled neatly under a tiara  
and cascading down her shoulders. "I only got first runner up," she muses.   
  
As she reaches for a third picture, the radio changes songs. A man's   
soft, deep voice bellows from the radio, "Come my love and I'll tell you a  
tale of a boy and girl and their love story. And how he loved her oh so   
much and all the charms that she did possess..."  
  
Morgan carefully pulls a picture of Scott Barringer from the frame.  
He is wearing his football blazer and toting a football. "This picture   
is in the yearbook," she reflects laying it to the side. She pulls down   
her Homecoming picture. The photo has Morgan and Scott facing each other  
looking very much in love.   
  
The song on the radio repeats the chorus, "My love is like a   
storybook story, but it's as real as the feelings I feel."   
  
Morgan looks back into the mirror. She does not like what she has   
become. She suddenly snatches up the bottle of scotch from the floor and  
downs the remainder of it. Realizing how far she has fallen into the   
gutter, she throws the bottle with precision. It hits the vanity table  
mirror shattering it.   
  
Peter hears the shattering glass from inside the room, "Morgan, open  
the door!" He waits for a moment. "I'm coming in!" He shoves his shoulder  
into the door a couple of times before it succumbs. As Peter enters the   
room, Morgan grabs a sharp shear of glass from the mirror and presses it   
against her wrist.   
  
Peter freezes. He doesn't want to make any sudden moves. Mrs. Banister  
rushes into the room and crashes into him. Mrs. Banister heads for Morgan.  
Peter quickly examines the volatile situation and holds the mother back.  
  
"Morgan! What are you doing? This is unacceptable! I will not have my  
daughter on the front page of the tabloids!" Mrs. Banister lectures.  
  
"How about on the obituaries?" Morgan says with disgust.  
  
"This is not the answer, Morgan!" pleads Peter.  
  
"What?" Morgan presses the glass harder against her skin. Blood   
starts to appear from beneath the glass. "Am I taking a pop quiz or   
something, what do you mean this is not the answer?"   
  
Peter does a quick survey of the room, "Morgan, I'm not going to  
pretend to know you! What I can tell you is your mind is clouded. I   
see the bottle of scotch. Did you drink the whole bottle?"  
  
Morgan looks guiltily toward the vanity set and the bottle.  
  
Peter reassures, "Don't let a moment of confusion affect the rest  
of your life. The alcohol has impaired your reasoning. Please, I can see  
that you are a very intelligent young lady."  
  
Morgan tries to take slow deep breaths to contain the emotions, but   
the tension is too much. She lets the hysterics bubble to the surface.  
She grabs her honors, awards, and trophies from the shelves.   
  
"These! These do not make you smart! These are nothing more than a  
popularity contest!" She reads the inscription, "For outstanding   
leadership...blah...is proud to award to Morgan Banister...blah, blah.  
These are crap! I don't know the person who won these anymore!" She   
throws the trophy at Peter. He ducks just in time.  
  
Peter senses the danger, "No one here wants to hurt you, I'm just   
here to listen. Is there something that I can do to help you relax, to   
calm down?"  
  
Morgan smiles devilishly, "Yeah, you can go make me another drink!  
Scotch, no ice, tall glass." She presses the shear of glass harder. Blood  
continually drips from her wrist.  
  
"Morgan, you know that's not going to happen. Look at your wrist.   
Please, just put down the glass. You're hurting yourself. No one here   
wants to see you hurt."  
  
"Who are you anyway? What do you care?"  
  
During the commotion, no one heard the sound of Mr. Banister's   
car door. He quickly climbs the stairs to see Morgan holding a sharp  
piece of glass at her wrist. He hurries past Peter. Peter tries to grab  
him, but it is too late. Morgan reflexively slices into her wrist. The   
blood gushes from the wound. She stands motionless staring at the seeping  
blood. Morgan raises her bloody hand in front of her face and lets the   
glass fall from her fingers.   
  
Peter watches as her eyes roll back and she starts to collapse. Her   
knees buckle as Peter catches her. "Call 911!" He carefully lets the limp  
body slip to the floor.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Banister hurry from the room to a phone. Peter rips   
the sleeve from his shirt and wraps it around Morgan's wrist. He holds  
her arm up and puts pressure on the wound. In the distance, he can hear  
the sirens.   
  
Morgan's tearful eyes look up at Peter. Her breathing is very   
shallow. "I didn't mean it. I don't want to die."   
  
"Morgan, you're going to be just fine. There is an ambulance on the  
way. Just hang in there for me."  
  
"Will you help me? Please, I need help."   
  
"Of course, I'll help you." Peter promises, "I'm right here. Stay   
with me."  
  
Morgan's body goes still as her blue eyes close. Peter pats her   
face as the sound of sirens intensifies.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: FIRST AID  
  
"Head wound. I'll show them a head wound," Daisy thought as she   
wrapped layer after layer of gauze around Shelby's head.   
  
"I don't think this is how you wrap a head wound," Shelby   
sarcastically retorted to Daisy's massive amounts of gauze.  
  
"Works for me!" Daisy smiles as she pushes the remainder of the gauze  
into Shelby's mouth. Shelby glares at Daisy. Daisy grins back at her  
knowing the menacing look was just to keep up appearances. She knew Shelby   
treasured their friendship and liked to act tough.  
  
The students in the science class start to laugh as Shelby started   
to peel off the layers of gauze and tape.   
  
Jeff, the instructor and Horizon counselor, hopped down from his   
desk and asked, "Okay, take your seat girls. Who's next?"  
  
Ezra slowly raises his hand from the back of the room.  
  
Jeff questions, "So, who's name did you draw?"  
  
With a grin of pure evil, Ezra announces, "Scott's"  
  
Scott leaves his desk and walks to the front of the room. He whispers  
to Ezra, "Don't even try to get a laugh at my expense."  
  
Ezra's grin slowly fades.  
  
"Scott, what is your situation?" Jeff proceeds with class.  
  
Scott pulls the paper from his pocket and reads, "I am unconscious   
and trapped in the second story of a burning building. Demonstrate the   
appropriate technique for carrying the victim out of the building." Scott  
grins sadistically back at Ezra. "This should be interesting!" he says as  
he lays down on the floor.   
  
Ezra protests, "No, this isn't fair! You have got to be kidding me."  
He tries pleading with Jeff, "There's no way that I can lift him. He's   
like two of me!"   
  
"Size doesn't matter here! It is an emergency!" Jeff instructions,  
"How are you getting Scott out of the building?"  
  
Ezra bends down to the floor and puts Scott's arm around his right  
shoulder. He grunts and mumbles under his breath as he tries to grab   
Scott's leg and pull it up to the other shoulder. Using every bit of   
strength in his body, Ezra tries to stand as they both fall to the floor.   
  
Scott falls on top of Ezra, "Come on hot shot! We're going to fail!"   
  
Jeff claps his hands, "Don't give up. The flames are getting closer."  
  
Ezra rolls Scott off of him. He grabs Scott by the ankles and starts  
to drag him down the aisle.  
  
"Okay, I wouldn't call that the appropriate technique." Jeff laughs.  
  
Ezra stops half way down the aisle and drops Scott's legs. "Hey!   
My technique would of gotten him out of the fire."  
  
"Yeah, but after you dragged me down a flight of stairs, I probably  
would never regain consciousness." Scott says dusting himself off.  
  
"Thank you, boys. Auggie, I believe that you are next." Jeff motions  
to Auggie.  
  
Auggie looks at the piece of paper on his desk, "I got Juliette."  
  
Juliette and Auggie go to the front of the class. Juliette reads  
the situation from her paper, "You have just pulled me from the swimming   
pool. I am not breathing and my heart rate is weak. Demonstrate CPR."  
Juliette lays down in the floor and looks up at a blushing Auggie.  
  
The classroom erupts with whoops and hollers.  
  
Auggie goes with the flow, "My pleasure!" Auggie tenderly tilts  
Juliette's face up.  
  
Jeff clears his throat, "Okay, I think we are about out of time.   
Auggie and Juliette you can take your seats. Today was a fun day, guys!   
But Monday's test is serious. You know this stuff like the back of your  
hand, but don't hesitate to study. Any questions before we go?"  
  
"Do you know when Peter is getting back?" Shelby inquires.  
  
"He should be back sometime later this morning. Any other questions?  
No? Okay, be on your way."   
  
The students gather their books and papers to head to their   
next class. The Cliffhangers hang back from the others. Scott strolls   
up to Shelby's desk. She is putting her books into her backpack.  
  
"I saw you in a whole different light today, Shel."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I just realized how good of a mummy you would make."  
  
"Har de Har Har!" Shelby mocks as she playfully pinches his arm.  
  
"So, what's the deal with Peter this week?" Auggie asks the other  
Cliffhangers, "I don't remember him being MIA for more than one or two  
days."  
  
"Paul in Ridge Runners said there was a lot of commotion in the   
office about some new girl." Ezra turns to Daisy mimicking the famous  
shower scene, "She did a Psycho on them and ended up cutting herself."  
  
The Cliffhangers head out of the classroom as a concerned Juliette  
states, "I hope it was nothing serious."  
  
CHAPTER THREE: ADMITTANCE  
  
After the long drive, Peter was exhausted as he   
pulled the school's van up to the admit office. He dared  
to look at his passenger. Morgan, wearing blue jeans   
and a T-shirt, sat silently in the seat. She spied a   
look at Peter and then lowered her eyes. Morgan tugged   
at the bandaged around her wrist.  
  
"Welcome to Mount Horizon." Peter said in his most  
hopeful voice.  
  
At Peter's welcome, two counselors stepped out of   
the administration office. The female counselor opens   
the passenger side door.   
  
"Morgan, this is Helen. She will escort you to the  
admittance room. I'll be there in a moment." Peter   
explained.  
  
Morgan cautiously picks up her belongs from the van  
and follows Helen into the admittance room.  
  
Roger waited until the two were inside before   
asking, "What's the damage?"   
  
"She nicked an artery. But the doctors got to it in  
time." Peter leans against the door of the van, "She   
lost a lot of blood, man! Doctors pumped her stomach.   
She had alcohol poisoning."  
  
"What was up with the parents, anyway?"  
  
"Father's running for state representative and   
they couldn't postpone any of their campaign engagements  
to drive her here. They followed the ambulance to the  
hospital to find out if she was going to live. They   
stayed about an hour and then asked for the admittance   
papers. Told me not to speak to the press. After the   
hospital released her, the parents wouldn't even let her  
back in the house for her clothes. They gave me money  
to get her some clothes. I spent three days with her in  
the hospital."   
  
"Did she talk?"  
  
"Asked where her parents were, that's about it."   
Peter sighs, "You should of seen her bedroom. All sorts   
of honors and awards. I flipped through her school   
records at the hospital. Highest GPA in her class since  
junior high. Class president. Honor Society. Nationally  
ranked musician! She has an IQ you would not believe!   
Funny thing is, in the last six months, she's now   
failing! She's dropped all extracurricular activities."  
Peter picks up Morgan's record from the van's seat and   
pats it. "I've barely scratched the surface. Parents   
had no idea she was drinking. Apparently, she was   
watering down the bottles. They claim to be social   
drinkers."   
  
"Any signs of withdrawal?"  
  
"Not yet, but she's still flying high from the   
pain meds. She'll come down soon and its not going to  
be pretty." Peter scoops up the records and heads for   
the office. "I better get in there."  
  
Peter gathers Morgan's bags and heads into the   
admittance room. He lays her belongs on a table. Morgan  
sits with her eyes downcast. Peter pulls a chair   
opposite to her.   
  
"Okay, Morgan this is how the first day goes.   
While your papers are being processed. Under normal   
circumstances, we would search your belongings to make  
sure you haven't brought anything detrimental to   
yourself or others. Since I bought all your stuff this  
shouldn't take long. I just need to make sure you   
didn't sneak anything in here."   
  
Peter explains the procedure as her sorts through   
the clothes. Morgan watches in silence as he searches   
her luggage.  
  
"It's perfectly normal to be nervous and scared."  
  
Morgan rolls her eyes and shifts in her seat.  
  
"This is a new place. Horizon will not be like home.  
We have rules here. Just four simple rules. No drugs.  
No sex. No inappropriate touching and no violence. We   
have these rules to help us get the help that you need.  
These rules help keep Horizon a safe place. It can be   
your shelter from the storm."  
  
Peter zips up her bags and sits facing her. Morgan  
does not meet his gaze.  
  
"We have classes just like any other school. You   
are expected to keep up with your classwork and do the  
assignments. You will be expected to participate in   
group therapy sessions. Once a week we will have   
individualized therapy. During those sessions or any  
other time you need to talk, anything you say to me or  
to any of the other counselors remains private."   
  
Morgan momentarily looks up.  
  
"You can trust us. We have an opening in the   
Cliffhangers group. Your counselor's name is Sophie   
Becker however she is currently on another assignment.   
But please feel free to talk to any of the counselors."   
  
Peter picks up her file from the table and starts  
flipping through it. "Your records indicate that you   
were in therapy for a month. Why did you stop?"  
  
"Mother thought it was a waste of money. She   
didn't see the point of discussing my feelings with a   
stranger. And dear old dad was afraid the press would   
find out." Morgan says in a near whisper.  
  
"Here is where we stand, you admit to having a   
dependency on alcohol. Admitting the problem is a good   
first step."  
  
Morgan replies sarcastically, "Just eleven more to  
go. At this rate I'll be out of here within the week."  
  
Peter ignores the sarcasm and continues, "Your   
psychiatrist has the diagnosis of OCD-obsessive   
compulsive disorder and severe anxiety attacks. Can you  
tell me about the OCD?"  
  
"They're just quirks."   
  
"Like?"  
  
"I wash. I scrub. But I always feel unclean. I'm   
just quirky that way."   
  
"What happens during the anxiety attacks?"  
  
"Increased heart rate. Difficulty breathing. Rapid  
increase in body temperature. I'm textbook symptoms."  
  
Peter flips through her chart obviously looking   
for something, "There's no mention of suicidal   
tendencies. I take that our introduction was a one time  
occurrence?"  
  
"It was stupid. I know that."   
  
"A doctor is about to come in and check your body.   
The doctor will also give you a physical." Peter gets up  
to leave, "Afterwards, I'll take you to the   
Cliffhangers dorm to settle in. We'll meet up with the  
group after lunch."  
  
Peter leaves the room slowly closing the door   
behind him. He does not see Morgan look around the room  
with the eyes of a frightened child.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE  
  
Closing the door to the girl's dorm, Peter and   
Morgan stroll down the wooden steps.   
  
"So that's home. Now, let's meet up with the group.  
They have lunch clean up duty today. They should be finishing up by now,  
if not ask Juliette for help. She'll show you the chore list."   
  
Morgan checks out the sights as they continue to   
walk across the green campus headed for the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the kitchen Scott is washing the   
pots from lunch. Shelby is on the other side of the   
kitchen rinsing the pots. Scott catches her eye and   
squirts water toward her. She laughs and returns fire   
hitting him dead in the face.   
  
"Your dead." Scott laughs as he grabs up a handful  
of suds. He grabs her with one arm and uses the other  
to rub the subs over her head. Shelby fights back   
playfully.   
  
"Excuse me." Peter comments.  
  
"Hey! Peter!" Shelby wipes at the suds dripping   
from her head, "Nice to have you back."  
  
Morgan spies the kitchen. She sees several students  
engaged in various chores, but she thought her eyes  
were deceiving her. Scott?   
  
Scott automatically let go of Shelby when Peter   
walked in, but Shelby noticed the change. He was not   
himself. "What's going on?" she thought.  
  
"New girl?" asked Ezra motioning toward Morgan.   
  
Morgan stood by the door, silent. For a brief   
moment she and Scott made eye contact, but he looked   
away and started busying himself wiping up the suds   
from the floor.  
  
"This is Morgan." introduced Peter, "She is a part  
of the Cliffhangers, now. I expect everyone will help   
her settle in. Juliette, I assigned you as her first day  
buddy."   
  
As sunny as ever Juliette announced, "Great!"   
She rushes over to Morgan trying to make friends. "It's  
nice to meet you, Morgan."   
  
Peter leaves Morgan with the Cliffhangers and heads for  
his office.   
  
Never one for small talk, Shelby said, "Oh, stop  
with the pleasantries, Jules. What she really means is how did you  
end up here?"  
  
"You're direct." Morgan answers, "How did you? I   
imagine everyone's stories are similar."  
  
Daisy, frustrated that Scott and Shelby had made a   
mess on her just swept floor, pleaded, "Let's finish up  
first, guys, then we can grill the new girl!"  
  
As everyone got back to work, Morgan turns to   
Juliette, "What do I need to do?"  
  
Juliette hands her a towel and points to a pile of  
rinsed pots next to Shelby. Morgan walks over and   
starts drying the pots. Both girls face away from Scott.  
  
Scott turns from his pots and stares at Morgan.   
"I can't believe she's here," he stares as if he is   
unable to believe she is actually in the room. Morgan   
senses his stares and quickly turns to catch him. She   
nods an acknowledgement.   
  
CHAPTER FIVE: DAISY'S INQUISTION   
  
Smoke from the fireplace bellows out into the main  
lodge. Auggie uses the poker to stir up the fire, it   
blazes sending shadows across the faces of the   
Cliffhangers. Juliette, dressed in jeans and a flannel   
shirt, twists her hair around her finger not sure of how  
to start a conversation with Morgan. Daisy sits next to  
Juliette on the couch. She occasionally looks up from   
reading her book. Ezra sits cross-legged on the floor   
tapping his fingers on the wooden planks. After stirring  
up the fire, Auggie sprawls out on the floor in front  
of the fire drawing on a notepad. An unusually silent   
Scott slouches in a chair sporadically sneaking glances  
at Morgan.  
  
Shelby enters the main lodge and sits across  
Scott's lap, "What did I miss?"  
  
Almost reflexively, Scott lifts her by her hips   
and stands. He motions for her to take the chair.   
Shelby gives him a questionable look.  
  
"I'm not feeling well." he says as he sits on the  
floor intentionally away from the chair.  
  
Juliette points to the bandage on Morgan's   
arm, "So what's with the bandage?"  
  
Morgan runs her finger across the bandage, "I   
wasn't expecting Peter's arrival."  
  
"And that means?" Ezra pipes in.  
  
"It means," Morgan says in frustration, "that I   
did something stupid."  
  
Juliette tries to bond with Morgan by saying, "I   
used to cut myself."  
  
"This isn't group!" Shelby states rolling her   
eyes, "Let's not get melodramatic here!"  
  
Daisy studies Morgan with piercing eyes, "Suicide.  
Is that why you're here? Or is there more?" She raises  
her eyebrows as if to be let in on the secret.  
  
"I have recently developed a taste for scotch."   
Morgan nonchalantly answers.  
  
From his position on the floor, Scott looks up   
with confusion on his face. "What is she talking   
about?" he wonders to himself.  
  
"and whiskey, and brandy, and tequila," Morgan   
continues.  
  
Daisy's expression changes from one of interest to  
one of disgust, "Are you an alcoholic?" She emphasizes  
the word alcoholic.  
  
Morgan gazes into the fireplace unable and   
unwilling to meet the accusing stares, "I admit I have a  
problem drinking."  
  
"Yeah, she can't drink enough!" Shelby jokes.  
  
Scott elbows Shelby in the leg, "Lay off, will   
you?"  
  
"What's your problem today? Why are you acting so   
wierd?" Shelby whispers back.  
  
Scott stands looking down at Shelby, "You! Why do   
you have to be such a b--?"  
  
Shelby interrupts, "A what?"   
  
"Forget it!" Scott utters as he storms out of the   
main lodge.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so brooding?" Shelby  
yells after him. "What was that about?" she asks the   
Cliffhangers.  
  
The questions goes unanswered as Daisy picks the  
conversation back up, "My parents were alcoholics."  
  
Morgan hesitantly asks, "Were? Are they   
recovering?"  
  
"Unfortunately, mother is no longer with us and   
Pops is a whole other story."  
  
"I'm sorry." Morgan says with sympathy.  
  
"Just some food for thought. For when the cravings  
start."  
  
Morgan's stormy blue eyes register the start of   
the cravings.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: SNOOPING  
  
Later that night, Scott enters the dorm to find a   
note on his pillow. Ezra, seated on his bed with a book, looks up with a smile. Scott flops down on his bunk and reads the note: "Meet me at the woodshed at midnight."  
  
"So, you and Shelby doing some late night making   
out, uh, I mean up?"  
  
Scott folds the note and sticks it in his back   
pocket, "Mind your business."  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not like it's a secret or   
anything. Even the new girl, what's her name..."  
  
"Morgan. Her name is Morgan."  
  
Ezra gives Scott a double take, "Yeah, even Morgan  
noticed the sexual tension."   
  
"Ezra, what are you yapping about? Did Morgan say   
something to you?" Scott demands towering over Ezra.  
  
"No, after you left Shelby started talking about   
the MORP and Kat. So Morgan started asking questions   
about who's with who and Peter's rules on socializing."  
Ezra mocks parenthesis when says the word socializing.   
  
"What did Shelby say about me?" Scott intimidates.  
  
"Just how you guys are made for each other! It's   
quite a Cinderella story, you know?"  
  
"Damn!" Scott curses as he slams through dorm's   
door. Auggie, on the other side of the door, is nearly   
plowed over.   
  
Auggie hollers, "Slow down, muchacho!"  
  
Ezra shrugs his shoulder dumbfounded, "What'd I   
say?"  
  
Several hours later, most of the boys in the dorm  
are asleep with the exception of Scott and Ezra. Ezra   
studies Scott.   
  
Scott lays in his bunk looking up at the ceiling.  
He rolls over and glances at the clock on his night   
stand. It reads 11:50. Finally, he sits up and pulls   
the picture of him and his father off his bulletin   
board. He flips the picture over and untapes a second  
picture from the back. Unable to look at it, he replaces the   
picture, slides on his shoes, and walks out the door.  
  
Auggie rolls over in bed, "Where's he goin'?"   
  
Ezra looks suspiciously at Scott's bulletin board,  
"I think Shelby left him a note. Did you notice the   
thing with the picture?"   
  
"No, E. I unlike you, am not in everyone's   
business."  
  
"No, Shelby's right. He's been acting strange since  
lunch."   
  
Ezra moves to Scott's bed and pulls down the   
picture. He flips it over and removes the second   
picture. It is Morgan and Scott's homecoming formal   
picture.   
  
"Hey, Aug! Check this out!"  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: REMINISCING  
  
The bluish, half moon shines over the wood shed. It's light reflects   
on Scott's watch. "It's ten after twelve, where is she?" he mutters as he   
paces. Morgan watches from the distance unsure of why she wanted to talk.   
She tries to plan the right words, but instead walks up behind him.  
  
"So, how long are we going to act like we don't know each other?"   
Morgan asks startling Scott.  
  
"Don't do that!" Scott warns, ushering her behind the wood pile-out   
of sight. "It's not a choice that I made. If Peter finds out...I'm just   
afraid that he will switch you out of the Cliffhangers." He whispers, "You  
see, certain people around here are really good at snitching."  
  
"You're the last person I expected to see here." she says sitting down  
behind the wood pile.  
  
Scott sits beside her, "I know. When Peter walked in with you...I...I  
was speechless."  
  
"So, now I know what happened to you. When you didn't show up to   
school for a couple of days, I went and talked to your dad." She looks   
deeply into his eyes and sees a change. "He looks like his old self again,"  
she thinks.  
  
Scott states clearly upset, "You were always good at talking to dear   
old dad!"  
  
"I don't want to fight. You know that I only told your dad because I   
was worried about you. Do you even remember climbing onto the goal posts   
that night?" She directs the next line as if talking to a toddler, "You   
were going to fly!"  
  
Scott trys to supress a laugh, "I admit it! You saved my butt several  
times." He waits a moment, "Anyway, what did father tell you?"  
  
Morgan pulls at some grass, "He said that you went to a type of rehab  
up north."   
  
"So, what was said at school about my mysterious disappearance?"  
  
"Some people heard rumors that you were handcuffed, arrested, and  
hauled off to jail. Others naturally thought rehab."   
  
Scott nods his head, "Well, I was handcuffed. It was not a good day!"  
  
"Tell me about it. Peter's arrival meant that I got 3 days in lovely   
St. Bernard's Hospital."  
  
"What exactly happened? I think everyone noticed the wrist bandage."  
  
"I was trashed and wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
Morgan playfully shoves him in the shoulder, "With a very sharp piece   
of glass. It was stupid!"   
  
"No, I mean why did you do it? Why were you trashed? You never touched  
the stuff before."  
  
"Things happen. I ..." she sighs, "Actually, I'm really not ready to   
talk about it. I just wanted to talk to you. To tell you I was okay with   
the whole Shelby situation."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Scott says feigning confusion.  
  
"I was kindly informed by Shelby that you two are an item. It's okay.   
I broke up with you. I didn't stop loving you, but I am the one who called  
it quits. It's been a while. It's only natural to move on. Actually, I   
thought that was why you weren't acknowledging me. That you were   
uncomfortable with me around."   
  
"Don't say that! Our past is undeniable. I mean, our parents were the   
worse! I think they had us married with children before we were even out of  
diapers." Scott takes her hand.  
  
"Boy, I bet they sure are upset about not getting the happily ever   
after ending. Oh! Did you know my dad wants to be the next state   
representative. This is really going to screw up those plans. Once the   
press hears..."   
  
"We've got plenty of time to talk. Get caught up with each other."   
Scott stands and dusts himself off.  
  
Morgan tenderly touches his hair, "You didn't answer the Shelby   
question."  
  
Scott is hesitant to answer the question, "Yes, Shelby and I have been  
a couple for a while. But that was before you walked back into my life.   
All I know right now, at this very moment is the second you walked in that  
door all the feelings that I have for you came back. In fact, I don't  
think they ever left. They just got pushed back for a while."   
  
Morgan blushes embarrassed by his declaration, "So, has this place   
helped?"  
  
"You know what, it has. Peter can make a difference. Sometimes he's a   
real hard ass, but he's fair. I think we should head back before we get   
busted. Tomorrow just play it cool. Let a few days go by so we can see how  
everyone is acting. But before you go, I don't know what happened, but   
when you're ready...I'm here for you."   
  
Scott reaches down and takes Morgan's hands. He pulls her to her feet. Scott turns to head back to his dorm but Morgan reaches out and catches him by the hand.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Scott simply smiles and turns.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: NIGHTMARES  
  
Morgan tosses and turns in her sleep. The nightmare has begun.   
  
The party was raging. Everyone was there from the jocks to the freaks.  
No matter what clique you belong to this was the party to be at. Morgan   
walks through the house looking for Scott. She passes several students   
drinking, dancing, and making out.  
  
She sways along with the music until she sees the "group". That's   
what Scott called his smoking buddies. She watches as he lights up.  
  
Scott see her and waves her over, "Not my scene, Scott."  
  
Morgan catches up to her girlfriends. They know better than to offer   
her a beer. Her friend Kalle already has a Pepsi in hand for her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The girls move to the kitchen to gossip about who's at the party.   
Scott staggers over to Morgan and whispers in her ear.   
  
"We're going out back," Scott informs her.  
  
"You're high. Be careful. Don't let them talk you into anything   
stupid!" she whispers back.  
  
Scott kisses her check, "Hey, it's me!"  
  
Morgan takes him by his neck and pulls his face toward hers. She kisses  
him passionately. Scott's buddies oh and aww and then usher him outside   
for some "experimenting".  
  
As Morgan and her friends walk their way back to the living room where  
the keg was set up, Alex, a football player, corners her. Morgan tries to   
put some distance between them, but Alex stands face to face.  
  
"Hey! Morgan!"  
  
"You don't have to yell Alex! You're close enough that I can hear your  
heart beating!" Morgan pushes him back a little, "Alex, you toasted! Back   
up!"  
  
Alex reaches up and strokes her strawberry blond hair. Morgan brushes  
his hand away.  
  
"Alex, don't. You know if Scott see this he'll kick your ass."  
  
"But Morgan, I saw you dancing a while ago. You like to tease us,   
don't you?" Alex rubs her check and runs his hand down her neck. Morgan   
stops him by grabbing his hand.  
  
"Alex, stop it!" she puts her drink down and shoves him hard against   
his chest. Alex doesn't budge. "Move! I'm leaving!"  
  
Alex puts his hands on her hips and gets even closer. She can feel his  
breath on her neck as she turns her face away. As Alex grinds up to Morgan,  
another football player drops a Ruffie into her drink. Alex pulls her   
close and whispers, "Don't tease, you know you want it. Scott definitely   
won't be up for it. You know that alcohol dampers the libido?" He leans in   
to kiss her. She smells the stench of whiskey.   
  
"Back the hell off, Alex!" she screams as she shoves him back. He   
stumbles back. Alex grabs her arm roughly. She stares him down. Morgan   
picks up her drink and goes to find her girlfriends.  
  
The football players watch and lurk from the corner of the house as   
Morgan sips her drink.  
  
"It won't take long," Alex informs his buddy.  
  
Seconds later, Morgan is being lead down the hall and plopped on the   
bed.  
  
"Hey, guys. I don't feel so well. I think I should go." She tries to   
get up as Alex lightly pushes her back down.  
  
The second player sits down on the bed beside her and starts caressing  
her face.  
  
"Just relax, Morgan. Maybe if you lie here for a while, it'll pass."  
  
Morgan's words are slurred, "Something's really wrong." She grabs   
Alex's jersey, "What did you do? I can barely move."   
  
Alex motions for his buddy to close the door. Morgan's eyes roll back   
in her head.  
  
As she slips in and out of consciousness, she sees the boys faces over  
her. She feels their weight on her. And she blacks out.  
  
Waking from the dream, Morgan, surpressing a small cry, sits straight  
up in bed in a deep sweat.   
  
CHAPTER NINE: CONFESSIONS  
  
Morgan sits in the dewy grass rocking herself. The nightmares had   
started back up. She hadn't had one of the nightmares since she started   
drinking. She crosses her legs and stares out into the night sky. The snow  
from the mountains seems to glow in the darkness.   
  
Peter clears his throat to make his presense known, "Morgan, it's  
past curfew. You shouldn't be out here. We don't slide on the rules here.  
You break the rules there are consequences."  
  
Morgan looks up at him, "I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."  
  
Peter sits beside her in the grass, "Was Scott having nightmares   
too?"   
  
Morgan's mouth drops, "You saw that earlier?"  
  
Peter nods yes.   
  
"Busted! Huh? So why am I being watched like a hawk?"  
  
"You're on a twenty-four hour suicide watch," Peter confides.  
  
Morgan glances at him, "I don't want to die. You should know that."   
There is an eerie silence. Morgan listens to the sounds of nature letting  
her thoughts wonder.  
  
"So nightmares...Do you want to talk about it?" Peter interrupts.  
  
"Talk about what? My deepest fears and anxieties?"   
  
"No, the nightmares. I read in your psychological that you were on   
medication to help you sleep. And that you insisted on stopping the meds."  
  
Morgan says flatly, "Yeah, they didn't stop the nightmares during the   
light."  
  
Peter reaches out and touches her arm, "I'm not going to push you into  
talking about what happened. But you should know that people just don't   
pick up that bottle and start drinking. Something triggers it. I know that.  
That's not an excuse for abusing alcohol, but figuring out what that  
trigger is a stepping off point for getting the help you need."  
  
Morgan stares at his hand on her arm, the memories of the nightmare   
resurface, "You sound like my shrink back home. In my hometown, there is   
a conspiracy of silence. The parents refuse to see what is right in front  
of their eyes. They think that their children can do no wrong. Half the   
kids in my school are loaded by lunch. There has been some teachers that   
have voiced concerns, but that would look bad on the whole town. The   
teachers that weren't willing to go along with the program are noticeably   
absent in recent years. Their boys would not do drugs. They believed the   
football team could be the "Just Say No" poster boys. And some didn't   
use...they had other tendencies."  
  
"What other tendencies?" Peter asks cautiously.  
  
Morgan quickly stands, "I'm tired. I don't want to talk anymore."  
  
Peter reaches up and lightly takes her hand. Morgan's thoughts race   
to Alex pushing her on the bed.   
  
"You can trust me," Peter softly states.  
  
Morgan yanks her arm away, "Let go." Reality escapes her. Peter turns  
into Alex.   
  
Peter stands and looks at her, "Morgan, are you okay?"  
  
"I just don't like to be touched like that."  
  
"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."  
  
The memories rush over her like a tidal wave. She goes up to Peter   
and stands face to face, "Really? You're sorry?"   
  
Inside the boy's dorm, Ezra rolls out of bed to go to the bathroom.  
As he sleepily walks to the bathroom, he sees the standoff between Morgan  
and Peter. Ezra rushes over and starts shaking Scott.  
  
"Hey Scott! Wake up! Something's up with Morgan. Peter has her   
outside and she doesn't look too happy."  
  
Scott wipes the sleep from his eyes, "Why are you telling me?"  
  
"I know, Scott. I saw the picture."  
  
Scott rolls out of bed glaring at Ezra. He looks out the window.   
Morgan is standing almost on top of Peter. She looks ready to fight.  
  
Peter takes a step back. Morgan counters the move by moving even   
closer.  
  
"Morgan, your invading my space. Back away."  
  
Morgan laughs, "Your space? What do you think I'm going to do? Try to   
take advantage of you?" She says with disgust, "Please."   
  
Morgan turns to leave.  
  
"Tomorrow morning stop by my office. We need to talk about this."   
Peter demands.  
  
Morgan turns back to face Peter and lashs out, "Talk? What do you want  
to talk about, Peter? Do you want to hear about how they held me down?"   
She gradually is becoming hysterical, "How they locked the door? How their   
breath felt on my body? How they took turns with me? Or how I had to see   
their faces everyday at school! They would smile and wink at me. Just   
intimidating me with the knowledge that they had gotten away with it!"  
  
Morgan rushes Peter and pounds on his chest. He tries to hold her   
flaring arms as Scott comes running from the dorm and grabs her from   
behind. Scott can barely hang on to her.  
  
He whispers into her ear, "Hey, Morgan. It's me. Calm down!   
Its going to be okay!"  
  
Morgan looks at him not realizing who he is, she is still lost in her  
nightmare.  
  
"I'm here. You're okay! I'm here. You're safe! No one is going to hurt  
you here!" Scott soothes.  
  
Morgan continues to fight. She tries to hit Scott. He grabs her hands   
and they slump to the ground. Scott holds her face in his hands and kisses   
her forehead. He rests his chin on top of her head and rocks her back and   
forth.   
  
  



End file.
